Book One: Hidden Potential
by AxisReaper
Summary: It was like any other night, cold, dark, and filled with pain. This is where it begins, but also where it begins anew. Something unexpected is about to unfold very soon. Hey guy it's my first fic. so please take it easy if I don't upload quickly.
1. Prolog

Book One : Hidden Potential

** konohagakure**

** (Village Hidden in the Leaves)**

11:47 pm.

October Tenth

Cries of agony rang out through the night as the source radiated from a park that was, only this morning filled with people. The cries became screams, pleading for someone to help him. The source is one Naruto Uzumaki,bound to the central tree of the park. One after another, villagers came and took a turn at beating the young boy senseless. All while being beaten, Naruto struggled against the coarse bindings that kept him held to the tree. But to no avail, the bindings hold fast and the beating continues untill the stroke of midnight. When at last the villagers had gone, he took one last look to the sky hoping for a savior.

Far behind a tree opposite to where Naruto is facing, hid a girl. Having witnessed the beating she fell to her knees and sobbed at such a sight. But regaining focus she stood, running to aid him in his time of need. Reaching the tree she quickly set to work untying his hands. Turning his head slightly, Naruto tried to see who was behind him. "Who's there...?" She remained silent as she continued to work. "Please, Who are you..?" ... The girl finished untying his wrists and she moved to the front and gasped at what she saw. The countless cuts, gashes, burns, and bruises were sickening. A single tear fall from her pale skin "Naruto-kun..." " Ah Hinata its...yo...u" and with that Naruto fell unconscious. "What did they do to you Naruto-kun?". Taking hold of both arms, Hinata struggled to pull naruto behind her. ' I have a long way to go'..

~~~ Twenty minutes Later ~~~

Dragging Naruto into a back alleyway, Hinata slumped against a wall. 'He's heavier than he looks, or maybe I'm just to weak'. Laying naruto down, she place his head on her lap. Running her hand through his blond spikes, she felt just a little better. ' Even when your asleep, you can still make me feel so much better Naruto-kun. If only I could tell you how I feel. Then I could face anything like you do, if we were together...'. Hinata snapped back to reality when she saw a man walk out of the building they were leanning against. He was unquestionably drunk and swaying back and

forth. Mumbling to himself the drunk continued forward until suddenly he spun on his heels and looked straight at the pair. "Oh look aaat what i'f found, a Little clan girl annd a braaty deemon." Stumbling over himself a little, the man started shuffling toward the two. Quickly standing up with Naruto in tow, Hinata ran as fast as her legs could carry her in the opposite direction. Dodging piles of trash and discarded boxes she came up to an intersection. Looking right, there was a main road the most of the village uses. Without a second thought she ran down and out into the street hopping to make it

back to her home in time. Quickly turning left Hinata ran into something hard, making her fall back onto Naruto who, made an audible groan out of discomfort. "Well look here, seems like my luck is changing. I get a little hyuga girl dragging the 'Demon' up to be eliminated once and for all". Reaching down, this new man brushed Hinata aside and picked up Naruto by the scruff of his neck. "No! You leave Naruto-kun alone. He hasn't done anything to you so just put him down". Rushing forward, she called upon her clans teachings in the basic forms of Jyuken hoping to disable her target. Upon closing in on her target she shifted her weight and struck towards the mans knee hoping to bring him down. Just as she made connection, a hand came down and caught her by the wrist. "Now now, that inn't anyway to thank a new hero". He smiled lecherously, sending a chill down Hinata's spine. "I think I'll claim you as a reward, my little Hyuga-chan."

Time slowed as the strangers hand drew ever closer, causing fear to well up in Hinata's body. She didn't want this man anywhere near her, or Naruto for that matter. Now but a few inches away, the mans hand was stopped by another. Time began its usual coarse as Hinata looked for the source. There next to her was a familiar face, family perhaps? Upon

further inspection revealed him to be Ko, Hinata's overseer. "Ano... Ko-san". Raising his free hand Ko silenced her. "Hinata-sama it is past curfew and it seems there are those who make such a thing necessary out here. I would advise you not to travel out so late anymore. Now as for you" turning back to the villager. " I advise you put the boy down and walk away". The man unceremoniously dropped naruto and retracted his hand away from hinata. Turning back to the direction or the bar, the man then walked off into the night. "Hinata-sama if you would collect the boy we will be on our way". Nodding,

Hinata walked over and once again picked up naruto and fell in behind Ko. "Ko-san... Thank you..". "Think nothing of it". 'If Ko-san hadn't shown up when he did I may have been in a lot of trouble'.

~~~ At the Huyga Compound ~~~

Two guard stood ever vigilant, even during the darkest of night as this one. One let out a breathy sigh, ko had just left in a hurry without any word to either of them. That was over twenty minutes ago, and now anxiety ran rampant as they awaited his return. Then suddenly cresting over the hill came a familiar sight of Ko with Hinata. Although this time an unusual sight of an unconscious Naruto Uzumaki strewn over Ko's shoulder. A moment later the were at the gate, standing waiting to go inside. "I see why you left so suddenly Ko-san" looking down at Hinata. "Although now I'm curious as to why

you've brought the boy here as well. You know the elders would have a field day when the knowledge reaches them". Knowing full well that it would be impossible to keep him hidden in a clan full of those who can see through walls. "This is merely temporary, as he needs a safe place to recover from these grievous wounds instilled upon him earlier". Both guards looked to naruto and gasped as they had not noticed earlier he was injured. "Why didn't you bring him to the hospital instead? Surely they can treat him there". "As you know today is the anniversary of th Kyuubi attack. I have reason to believe that his care would be 'tampered with'. Shifting nervously the guard sighed, "Alright but Lord Hiashi-sama finds out then..." "Finds out what exactly"? Everyone jumped at the sudden response and quickly tuned to the now open gate. "Hi...Hiashi-sama"! Walking out of the gates shadow a tall man with long black hair and piercing white eyes. "Ko-san" he began, "Bring naruto inside, I have a room prepared already. Now come". He immediately turned and Ko followed along with Hinata.

The group stopped at a non-descriptive door, and Hiashi moved to open. Inside was much more empty than anyone had original thought, with its white walls and lack of decor. Each moved to the large bed in the farthest corner of the room. Ko then laid naruto down and turned to Hiashi. "Hiashi-sama about tonight..". A hand raised to signal a stop, "Ko-san your actions tonight have kept my daughter and another child safe. Anything you wish to say, you may in the morning as you deserve to

rest. With this now resolved I too shall retire for the night". With That Hiashi exited the room. Ko turned back to look at Hinata who was staring intently at Naruto. "You know if you stare that hard at him, you may just burn a hole straight through his chest". 'Eep' In an instant Hinata turned multiple shades of red all at once. "Do not fret Hinata-sama, he should be fine in the morning. For now I recommend getting some sleep, its been a long day". Nodding she turned to leave but stopped as she reached door frame. Taking one last long look at Naruto's sleeping form she sighed and left with Ko following suit.

~~ Inside Naruto's Mind-scape ~~

Absolute darkness... Everything around him was dark, and piercing silence took place. Then suddenly Naruto's eyes shot open and the world became bright for moments. Blinded, Naruto brought his arms up instinctively to block out whatever radiated the light. After a few seconds the light died down revealing the surroundings. Naruto sat up and looked around, searching the room for anything that could hav produced the light earlier. 'Weird, there's nothing here.' Observing his surroundings more he found he was in a square room with a single hallway behind him. Standing up he quickly noticed that wherever he was, was flooded. Although he didn't feel wet after laying in obvious liquid. Suddenly a sound brought him out of his thoughts, a pipe overhead began screeching as if it were stretching to acommidate something larger than it. The pipes continued on in their noise making for a few seconds before another further away made a similar sound. Something began tugging Naruto's curiosity as he began to walk seemingly aimlessly through the winding corridors that made up his surroundings. Minutes passed and each step Naruto took felt like he was closer to his unknown goal. Another few minutes passed until finaly Naruto stood in front of a massive gate. "What... What is this thing?" Suddenly as if in response to his question a large gust of wind rushed passed the bars and knocked Naruto over. The the sound of thundering footsteps echoed throughout the room as a pair of glowing red eyes appeared. **" So Finally we meet...Naruto..."**

**A.N**

Hey everyone that should do it on my prolog. I'm just getting into the swing of things, so i'll be uploading relatively slow for a while. Enough of this note though, R & R if you could ass i'm still new to writing.


	2. Chapter Two: Secrets Revealed

**Hey Everyone chapter two is now up and ready for a read, thank you everyone who reviewed and left feed back for me it was a great help. **

**Unfortunately I don't have rights to the Naruto series, I'm only using the characters. Please support the official release :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One ~~~ Secrets Revealed<p>

Jumping to his feet, Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. "Wh- who are you?" He muttered under the heavy stare of the giant fire-filled eyes.

**"How amusing," **It snickered. "**I am that which mortals fear, great unrivaled in power. I am the great Kyuubi no Yoko, at **_**your**_** service." **His voice boomed laced with an unsettling sarcasm. "Wa..wait, You're dead. The fourth Hokage killed you!" Kyuubi chuckled but continued.

**" No, little human. Your kage couldn't kill me for the best he could do was seal me within a container; you."** His lips bent up into a smile, he could sensing the boy's confusion, frustration and fear.

"Why me?" Naruto whispered to himself. "Why me?" He shouted at Kyuubi, at the world.

"**Would you ask anyone to give up their child? Know this, he did the honorable thing and used his own son**!" Kyuubi said but realized it too late for it wasn't something he could un-say. He watched as the boy crumbled to the ground as this now exposed knowledge flooded the boy's mind shocking him, angering him and betraying him. All Naruto could do was cry. No time passes within a person's mind-scape but for the Kyuubi these last few moments had lasted all too long. If this is Naruto's reaction to the unveiling of his father's identity, then Kami help him for when it comes time for truth to be told and his parents' wishes to finally be spoken. The lack of sobbing startled Kyuubi, Naruto had finally stopped. "**Before you say anything, know this your father did this for your own good, you cannot fathom it now but there will be a day when you can. Now! Sit and listen, I have much to say." **For hours it seemed the Kyuubi spoke of Naruto's parents and everything they'd wished for him, even explaining the lore behind his mother's clan; the Uzumaki. Naruto listened captivated by the truths the Kyuubi spoke of. Secretly enjoying the memories of his parents more than anything, it brought about waves of happiness knowing what they were like. Finally finding his voice, he looked up,

"So what do I do now? You said I'd have to keep it a secret or my parent's enemies will come looking for me but you also said if people knew they wouldn't treat me differently! I can't stand it, can't you see what everyone does to me?" Naruto's mind-scape began to warp around him as his anger rose. The walls began to warp and started crash together becoming one solid mass. The Kyuubi reeled back as the sealing gate moved toward him. "Why? Tell me why." He demanded.

"**Do you think that squashing me in this infernal prison will get you your answers ki****t****?**" The Kyuubi question struck Naruto and the room diverted to original form. Truth be told the Kyuubi had become mildly terrified of the child's power so he noted to himself 'Firstly always tell him the bad news last and secondly never underestimate him'. "**Go ahead, tell everyone. Be a leech. Tell everyone how great your parents are it will get you very far but you'll be just another hero's child basking in their parent's legends and glory instead of seeking their own.**" The fox smiled to himself as he watched the child contemplate what he'd said."**Don't you want to be a hero? Or will you be content being nothing more than scum feeding on the glories that are not your own.**" He sat back onto his haunches, knowing he had won this battle.

Naruto finally understanding realized that he'd been so focused on what he wanted that he forgot himself along the way. "Yea...Yeah I guess you're right. Ever since I got here I've been-"

"**Possessed with emotion?**" The Kyuubi injected "**As is everyone upon first meeting, my chakra is influenc****ing ****you, you'll get used to it but for now learn to control your emotions. There's a world waiting out there waiting your return, go but a word of advice never try to squash me again.**" With that the walls fell dark and Naruto's vision faded.

~~Earlier that Night~~

Hiashi sat at his desk in his study going over the clan's expense reports when a soft knock came from his door. Knowing only one who would be so hesitant he set aside scrolls and straightened the documents. Finally finished Hiashi took a long deep breath before looking towards the door, "You may enter, Daughter." A small squeal came from the other side of the door in response to her acknowledgement.

"Excuse me father, I'm coming in." She stumble on her words, making her way to one of the chairs laid before her father's desk. "Father I wish for Naruto-kun to..." As she spoke her cheeks to burn a bright pink. Seeing his daughter struggle with what was a very obvious request, he had already drawn the paperwork for it but waited until his daughter came to him. Looking inwardly Hiashi smiled, Hinata looked so much of her mother for she too had been shy about her approach but daughter seemed to suffer it. Hiashi reached into an open drawer and pulled a scroll out and placed it at the edge of the desk. "All that needs to be done have Hokage-sama approval seeing as he is Naruto-san's acting guardian. The meeting will be held tomorrow, do you wish to come with me?" She nodded her replay as her cheeks burned even brighter now a crimson as the implications were made too apparent. Then without any indication she jumped up and ran to Hiashi's side and gave him a hug. "Thank you so much father. Thank you." Tears of joy began to well up in her eyes as she looked to her father with a smile. Hiashi gave a slight smile reassuring his daughter. Rarely did he show any sign of true affection but in a case like this it was acceptable. Hiashi dismissed Hinata to her room for the night. He returned to his work, an hour passed he looked to the clock he deemed it time to retire for the night. Standing up he made his way to the door only looking back to a now organized desk. Opening the door he stepped out into the now empty halls of the Hyuga compound. Every night was the same around this time, with the only the chirping of the grasshoppers to keep him company he decided to check on his daughters before he him himself turned in for the night. Stopping first at Hanabi's room where he found her sleeping contently then to Hinata's room and his heart stopped, she was not in her room. He burst into the next room here Naruto stayed he found yet again not a trace of life. Thoughts began to flood Hiashi's head as did sheer amount of adrenalin that started to poor into his blood stream. Both Naruto and Hinata were gone.

The Hokage's office had turned into a madhouse between Haishi constant pacing and panicing and the Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen ordering the Ambu to assemble and Jonin to gather a search party. In ten minutes three Ninja appeared before Hiruzen, one with gravity defying silver hair, another in a mono-colored skin tight suit topped with a bowl cut style black hairstyle, while the last, an older man with a large scars across his face. Each stood at attention awaiting orders the first two waited in all seriousness while the last wore bored expression. Turning to face these jonin, Sarutobi let out a long sigh as he looked on to these three. "We have an emergency on our hands, you three are being assigned the mission of locating a Hyuga Hinata and an Uzuaki Naruto. Both disappeared from the Hyuga compound at some time in the last hour. Estimated direction of travel, the Kumo borders". Everyone visibly tensed at the mention of Kumo due to past conflicts and the previous attempted kidnapping of Hinata. "Now go, reinforcement will be sent as soon as ninja become available, Dismissed!" All three disappeared in a blur through an open window. Hiashi watched as they left, only taking note of the sudden change of expression of the third ninja for it had taken a dramatic change from what it was before. What was a bored expression before had become a look of pure burning rage promising no mercy to those the anger was directed towards. "Hokage-sama I understand sending Kakashi-san and Guy-san, but I must ask who was the third you sent with them"?

"Hiashi I understand the concern behind this mission but rest assured that he is one shinobi that I can truly say I trust". Taking a drag from his pipe, Hiruzen walked over to the window overlooking the entire village. "What I'm about to tell you must never leave this room, am I clear Hiashi"? Hiruzen placed one hand into a seal thus activating privacy seals all over the room preventing anyone outside from listening. "The shinobi I sent with those two is the head ambu captain who serves directly under myself. Rarely does he show his own face, although this is a special case where two valuable members of Kahona are in danger of being lost. For now I advise you to just relax and wait for their return with both children".

~~~In The Hour Hiashi Was Working~~~

Having just finished bathing, Hinata made her way through the hall until she found her room. Stepping inside there was a sudden rush of brisk cool air as if someone had left a window open. Thinking nothing of it she began her nightly ritual. Slipping into a simple yet elegant mono color nightgown, Hinata began to brush out her hair when suddenly a loud noise came from the next room over. Dropping the brush she ran out of her room in a hurry and burst through the neighboring door. Inside there were two bodies, both of which were hovering over Naruto's sleeping figure. One had their hands covering Naruto's mouth preventing him from yelling out. Gasping slightly at the sight, Hinata then realized her mistake and started backing away, but to no avail as one of the figures turned and leaped behind her. The last thing Hinata saw was Naruto looking in fear, in her direction before her vision cut out. The figure picked up Hinata ant look to see his accomplice slinging an unconscious Naruto over their shoulder. Both then took their respective child and jumped through the open window into the night, unseen by the guards posted around the clan compound.

~~~With Naruto and Hinata~~~

Naruto awoke with a start as a voice called to him from inside his head. **'Naruto...Wake up right now, you've been taken along with that girl from before'**. Opening one eye, Naruto took a look around his surroundings. The room was dimly lit with relight-able torches which had evidently seen many uses. Littered around the room were crates of varying sizes most likely storing supplies. Far over on his right was a closed door, the only one visible inside. Sitting next to Naruto, tied with the same rope was Hinata who was unconscious. Testing the strength of the rope he found no give in the knot. 'Now what do I do, the rope isn't like what the villagers use so I can't force my way out. Then I have to get me and Hinata out of here'. Looking back to the door he sighed ' It looks like that may be the only way out of here'.

'Your correct in that assumption, only one way in and one way out. Listen do exactly a I say the way I say it and you may just make it out of this alive'.

'Only if we can get BOTH of us out of here'. Looking to Hinata's form, he thought back to the first time he had met her years ago.

~~~Flash Back~~~

The academy had just gotten out for the day and a much younger Naruto sat alone in the school yard. Alone on a solitary swing hung from a neighboring tree, he swung gently back and forth. Earlier in the day he had been teased for failing the test on previous kage of the Hidden Leaf. Now he sat awaiting the beginning of the Dinner rush so he could run over to Ichiraku's stand. A shout broke Naruto out of his thoughts. Springing up off the swing, Naruto ran out of the school yard and to the right down the street was a group of people. Figuring that might have been where the voice came from he made his way over to them. Each step took Naruto closer to the group, and closer to whoever cried out. On the ground a young girl came into view. She was curled up into a ball as three older boys stood over her yelling.

"Are you just as stuck up like the rest of your family? Why don't you apologies already"? Cocking back his fist in a threatening manner he continued pressuring the girl.

Letting his nerves get the better of him, Naruto ran and jumped in between the grop of boys and the girl."Hey teme why don't leave her alone she didn't do anything wrong." shifting into a stance, Naruto was prepared to defend this girl he didn't even know.

"Hey guys look, it's the dead last trying to be cool, lets teach him a lesson". All three boys launched themselves at Naruto who, tightened his muscles in preparation. The first boy who had been talking reached Naruto first and made a sloppy punch aimed at his head. Taking hold of the entire arm Naruto flipped the boy over his shoulder and looked for the next attack. Two others came and surrounded him, front and back. Both moved and punched at face level but Naruto was one step ahead and ducked under causing the two to collide with each other. Smirking at his handiwork Naruto moved toward the girl who was now starring wide eyed at him. Sticking out a hand he smiled, "Are you okay"? Even those simple words caused a blush to spread across her face as she took the hand.

"I...I'm aa..alright... Thank you...". With every word the blush on her face deepened and grew. She began to press her index fingers together and looked to one spot on the ground as if there was something really interesting there.

"Hehe good, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, whats your name? Looking curiously, Naruto couldn't understand what she was looking at. Finding nothing he looked back up. "Ano... He..Hello Naruto-kun, my n..name is Hinata Hy..". She stopped as she looked up, behind Naruto all three bullies had gotten up and were about to grab him. Reacting as fast as she could, her legs moved forward. "Naruto-kun behind you"! But it was to late as she reached out he was pulled back and thrown to the ground. The bullies began their assult on a vulnerable Naruto, unleashing punches and kicks. Before she could jump in to help a voice came from behind her, "Hinata-sama"! An older man with pale eyes and short spiky black hair came and took hold of her hand. "We must return to the compound quickly." Turning he began pulling a struggling Hinata with him. All Hinata could do was watch as her Savior was beat until the bullies left leaving him on the ground bleeding. Wriggling free of her family members grasp, Hinata ran to the injured Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please are you alright, Say something"! Slinking down to her knees, tears began to form over her savor,'Naruto-kun just saved me but for what reason? We only just met, and... and now hes hurt because of me... I really am weak.' Something began to grow inside Hinata, it started small, but began bursting forth more and more until it had spread throughout her body. A warmth that began to comfort her, ease her of her pain and suffering. The source was a genuine smile radiating from Naruto, who had just remembered he wasn't alone.

"Hey Hinata, its ok look I'm fine really, so don't cry over me please". Widening his smile to show he was alright, Naruto began to sit up. Had this been a better moment in the future it could have been classified as romantic, but that was ripped away as The older Hyuga came back and wisked Hinata away against her will.

~~~ Jump Another Two Years~~~

Late at night the village was silent, only the bars were open this late. In the Hyuga clan's compound however, was lit up like it was mid-day. A room was just discovered empty and sent the clan into a panic. Earlier in the day the Hokage had a meeting with a Kumo ambassador drawing a treaty for peace. Hiashi assumed the worst and took a branch member with him outside the village in search of the missing heiress. Now outside the village he activated his byakugan and scanned the treeline for any residual chakra left by the perpetrator. Focusing on a hit to the west, Hiashi motioned for the branch member to follow as he charged forward. Trees flew past as he expertly weaved through the forest with ease. Only in this moment would Hiashi rush into a situation involving his family unprepared. Unknowingly he had picked up the pace leaving the branch member behind struggling to catch up, but he didn't care as he was to focused on finding his daughter.

Ahead in a clearing an unknown ninja sat against a tree keeping hold of a small child. Complexly unaware of Hiashi's approaching presences, the ninja continued to relax his aching muscles. Then down from above him, a kuni embedded itself directly into his neck killing him instantly. Hiashi jumped down and looked to the gagged form of his eldest daughter. It saddened him to see her fought over like some hot commodity waiting to be sold to the highest bidder. Since the founding of the Hyuga clan others have fought over their all seeing eyes. Now the Raikage from Kumo constantly looked for any way to secure an intact pair or even an unbranded member, even resorting to kidnapping children. Now his daughter was the target of their ninja and the family is on edge. Just then the branch member arrived and began to seal the body immediately seeing as Hiashi was away in his own world. Picking up his daughter he removed the cloth inside her mouth and leaped back towards the village.

At the village gates both older Hyuga had just arived as shouts came from the other side of the wall. A young Naruto came flying through the open gates and skidded through the dirt coming to a stop at their feet. Cursing to himself Naruto sat up and scratched the back of his head then stood up. "I didn't even do anything to you, why do you all hate me?" He shouted out in distress. Feeling eyes on his back, Naruto turned to see who was there and took a step back as he saw who was there. "Hinata-chan and... Hiashi-sama, what are you doing here"?

Setting down Hinata, Hiashi looked down at the small child and sympathized with him. Never before did he believe Naruto deserved what treatment he received. "Well Naruto-san I just recovered my daughter from a would be napper" Motioning to Hinata.

Naruto frowned at that, he didn't like the idea of losing a friend."Hinata-chan are you ok? What happened?" He continued to bombard her with questions and looking all over seeing if she was hurt.

Hinata who was on the receiving end of the questions felt her face flush which did not go unnoticed by her father, who inwardly smirked. "Ano... N..Naruto-kun I.. I'm alright, so don't w..worry about m. me ok"? Shifting nervously under his gaze, Hinata looked to the ground and blushed harder.

Having decided on no longer standing in the cold of night Hiashi spoke up. "Naruto-san if you would like to continue this conversation, then I highly suggest you accompany us to a family dinner". Naruto stood wide eyed, never before had invited him anywhere. All he could manage was a nod and followed behind as the tree entered Kahona.

~~~End Flash Back~~~

'That's right I need to get both of us out of here' With those memories fresh in his head Naruto set a plan into motion.

**A.n Hey Guys I hope you enjoyed the new developments. How will Naruto get himself out of this mess? Find out next time on Hidden Potential Chapter Two : Emergence**


	3. Chapter Three: Emergance

**Last chapter was met with a large response and it was very exciting. Let's continue from where we left of shall we? I wish I owned Naruto, sadly I do not.**

* * *

><p>Deep inside a great beast stirred, restless and impatient. The gates that held him at bay seemed to let even less light in than before, while still staying the same size. Naruto entered the chamber and walked straight in that direction. Coming to a stop just before the bars, he peered inside looking for it's contents. The Kyuubi lumbered forward and came to rest in hi front of the boy, laying down out of boredom and waited. "So do you know any way we can get out of here, maybe a super awesome technique"? Craning his neck Naruto looked up expectantly towards the Kyuubi.<p>

"What makes you think you can preform any jutsu I show you hmmm?" Closing both eyes he began to run through everything he knew that could be useful in this situation. A thousands years worth of memories rushed by as he picked out only the most important ones. Picking one memory from his previous container, the Kyuubi inwardly sighed knowing this should be easy even for Naruto. "I may have something useful, just do as I say and you'll get yourself and that vixen out safely". Nodding Naruto listened intently as the Kyuubi spoke on how he could use his own chakra nature for himself and the jutsu he would need to use.

Outside the mind-scape, Naruto opened his eyes and looked down to the ropes keeping him bound. Having rope around your torso made it difficult to move your hands, but what made it doubly difficult was the rope binding his wrists together as well. Struggling with each hand sign required for the jutsu Kyuubi had shown, Naruto finally hit the final one and belched out a cluster of smile embers that landed directly on the main rope. He coughed a little for having never breathed any type of fire before and not knowing he shouldn't inhale directly after-wards. Despite the rope was extra thick, the flames ate away until there was nothing left surrounding the two children while leaving them unharmed. Now moving closer he preformed the same jutsu over his and Hinata's bindings, burning them away leaving bruised skin underneath. Hinata had sat through the entire process wide eyed and amazed Naruto could do something like this. A blush donned her face as she let her mind wander and imagine many other things.

Naruto reached over and shook Hinata's shoulder to wake her out her daydreams believing she was just in awe of how awesome he was, not realizing that he was completely wrong. Inside her head were images of a much older Naruto and herself having an evening alone and the he used that jutsu too... 'No bad, I can't think like that here. I have to help Naruto-kun get us home'. Regaining her senses Hinata stood and stretched her aching muscles. "Ano.. Naruto-kun, w..what was that you just did, Iruka sensei never taught us anything like that b..before now." Shaking his head Naruto took a step back and looked at her with a smile.

'**Kit I hate to Interrupt your little moment but someones coming this way, hide quickly.'** Taking hold of Hinata's hand, Naruto pulled both of them behind a pile of crates over in a corner of the room. Signaling to stay quiet, Naruto crouched next to a corner and watched the door. A few seconds passed until a light began pouring in through the doorway as it opened. A man came striding in on a drunken stupor, with the door open wide, Naruto could barely make out a few men sitting around a table. Before Naruto or Hinata could make a move the drunkard made way to the crates that hid them. From Naruto's perspective it seemed as if he immediately knew they were hiding there, although he stopped just before the crate hiding them and reached inside another pulling out bottles. Then he turned his head to look back to the others, "Ou Mizu, you want one? We've got plenty left over from last night!"

From the other room came a gruff voice, "Why just one, bring as much as you can carry. Tomorrow is the day we can all lay back and retire, after selling off the brats that is. Now hurry up, we're all thirsty". After hearing the command he hastily stuffed his arms full of booze and scurried back through the doorway, sloppily closing the door on the way. Naruto relaxed as he watched him leave, taking note of the small gap left in the doorway. Soon after, the sounds of gambling and partying came radiating from the outside, signifying that their captors would be preoccupied for quite a while. Naruto relaxed a little as he listened to the noise increase, covering any sound they would make.

Hinata looked on nervously, she felt like there wasn't anything that she could do to help. "Ano... Naruto-Kun, what are we going to do now"? She unconsciously moved closer out of curiosity as to what Naruto was thinking.

Naruto spun around to face her with a gleaming smile. "Now we can get out of here". Standing up, he moved over to where the man grabbed the bottles. Reaching inside he pulled out and showing Hinata with a grin.

Hinata not knowing exactly what Naruto was thinking, blushes a little as in any other situation would imply other thoughts. "Naruto-kun... How is that going to h..help us escape"? She moved over to watch as Naruto ripped a piece of his pants leg off and stuff it into the mouthpiece.

Looking back up to Hinata with a foxy smile, Naruto presented the bottle. "I learned a trick with these bottles. The liquid inside likes to burn for a long time. '**It would be better if you didn't tell her how you learned that, it may cause some concern.** The fox added, earning a nod of agreement. "We can cause some confusion, then run outside and hide". This earned a smile from Hinata as the plan sounded good to her as well.

Five minutes later smoke could be seen rising up from a densely wooded area of the forest. This gave the search party exactly what they needed. All three raced through the trees toward the source, arriving a few moments later in a clearing behind the burning shelter. "You two go and clear the inside, I'll go search the area for anyone that may be fleeing". The scarred man gave orders to his associates then ran off towards the front.

Both men burst through a broken window and took up a defensive stance. The inside was an inferno, and flames came up from under the floorboards. "Guy lets do this quick before the whole place comes down on top of us." Motioning toward door across from them, Kakashi took the lead and began approaching with Guy close behind. As the pair came closer, the door suddenly swung open revealing a very charred Naruto and distressed Hinata.

Naruto looked up to see the two leaf ninja and immediately smiled wide. " Finally someone to help us out. All it took was me setting an entire building on fire to get your attention". Then he looked back to where they were before and sighed. "Hinata, are you ok? You didn't get burnt did you?"

Shaking her head Hinata blushed a little at his concern. "No I'm alright t..thanks to y..you Naruto-kun. If you hadn't shielded me from the flames I... I might not be here". She then gave him a light hug, " Thank y..you Naruto-kun."

Naruto froze, never before had he been hugged by anyone other than the Hokage. Now here was Hinata giving him the same kind of affection, he didn't know how to respond. Naruto hugged back, only out of reflex at first but then a comforting warmth washed over him. He sighed as he time slowed, Naruto's vision began fade as he fell into unconiocness.

~~~**Naruto's Mindscape**~~~

**"In the time I've spent sealed, only once have I seen my container be so reckless. Do you realize you could have killed yourself, myself, and the girl?" **The Kyubbi snorted in disgust as the blond just smiled and scratched his head. Mulling over his opinions, either he let Naruto continue to be a hazard to himself, or teach basic survival skills and hope they would end the constant danger. On one hand, the boy was obnoxious and hardly ever listened so training would be nothing short of a headache. Although on the other hand, this would bring himself closer to his own goal. A strong container means less work for himself later on down the road. **"Alright starting tomorrow your going to learn how to survive from me, and you'll train yourself into the ground. From now on you'll listen to my instruction, are we clear?" **Sitting on his haunches, the Crimson eyes bore straight into Naruto's.

Naruto stood frozen, the Kyubbi's eyes piercing his own. He could only nod as a response, knowing full well that he may have made a mistake. "What would we be starting with then?"

**"That will be decided by tomorrow, for now rest. By the way, stop thinking of me as the Kyubbi, the name is Kurama so don't forget".**After he finished the Kurama turned and left leaving Naruto alone in the darkness of his own mind.

~~~ Kahona Hospital ~~~

Three men stood in front of Naruto's bed, each with a grim expression plastered on their faces. Kakashi broke the silence first," Hokage-Sama if I may. Whe Naruto leaves the academy I'd like to have him placed on my own team. Seeing as his father trained me, I feel this is what I can do for sensei.

The old Sarutobi nodded in agreement," very well then. I shall place Naruto on your squad when the time comes. For the time being I want your report, what happened out there?" He looked on intently at the Ambu captain.

"Sir, there were a total of five ninja present. Each fled the scene as their hideout was biting to the ground, no thanks to the blond menace. You can find those five with Ibiki as they are being interrogated as we speak. We should be receiving that Intel shortly." Motioning to the door as if on cue a knock came.

"Tiacho I have the report you've requested earlier." The voice then entered revealing it to be one of the many masked Ambu under his own command. Walking over he turned over the document and bowed to both the Hokage and Kakashi. "If that is all then I will take my leave." Holding up a ram sign they disappeared into a plume of smoke.

"It seems we have a problem Hokage-Sama." This redirected everyone's attention back upon himself. "There seems to be a missing body. When I engaged the five we have, there were no signs of any more lurking about, although it seems there is a sixth." This surprised Hiruzen, Kakashi had reported they had not seen anyone on the way there. If that were true then how did they miss one. "The one in question is said to have left earlier but their route has yet to be disclosed. The report says that none of the men caught were in charge of the operation. So we can safely assume their leader is the one who eluded us."

"Torzu... You must find this person and bring them to justice, failure is not an option." Hiruzen tuned and motioned toward the door. For now just watch over these children, I feel they may be the key to this mystery. I leave you in charge of this case Torzu, do not fail me." The Ambu Captain nodded, knowing full well what entailed if he failed.

This would be the beginning of something bigger than anything the three older ninja had ever seen, but none knew on what scale.

-**And that's a wrap, sorry for a shorter chapter than usual but I felt this would be a nice place to stop to lead into a bigger section. Hope you all enjoyed and with the final chapter of the manga out, NaruHina is cannon so shout out loud in joy. Tell me what you think, R&R.**


End file.
